T-47 Airspeeder
The T-47 Airspeeder, also known as a Snowspeeder is a Rebel land-based aircraft that can be piloted in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront and Star Wars Battlefront II. Star Wars Battlefront Overview The T-47 Airspeeder is a small, wedge-shaped craft with two forward-facing laser cannons. In its rear arc is a harpoon gun fitted with a heavy-duty tow cable. The Airspeeder is a two man vessel, with the pilot operating the aircraft and its forward facing guns with the (non-playable, as well as non-visible.) gunner operating its harpoon. This vehicle can be piloted in Supremacy, Walker Assault and Turning Point, as well as the "Invasion" training mission. The snowspeeders are collectively under the call sign Blue Squadron. They are mostly known for their appearance in Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back Abilities * Speed Boost '- Provides the Airspeeder with a temporary burst of speed. Useful for reaching the battlefield quickly or boosting out of range of enemy ships. * '''Sensor Jammer '- Temporarily prevents enemies from locking on to the Airspeeder. Strategy Even at full throttle, the Airspeeder does not have the speed or agility of its fighter brethren. This combined with it's lack of missiles and it's inability to use a shield leaves it a sitting duck for any Imperial fighters remaining. Although it can lock onto enemy fighters, the chances of getting a hit are very small. Instead, the Airspeeder is better suited for air-to-ground combat, performing strafing runs on enemies down below while using the Speed Boost and Sensor Jammer to avoid pursuing enemy fighters. In Walker Assault, this craft gains another purpose. Obtainable only at the last objective, the Airspeeder can be used to instantly take down an AT-AT walker by flying next to it and firing its tow cable. The player then has to complete a minigame to successfully take down the walker. Using the Sensor Jammer during the mini game is recommended, as it can help lower the chances of the player failing since Smart Rockets and Ion Torpedos can cause not only damage, but cause the airspeeder icon to be out of the area for success. Star Wars Battlefront II Overview The T-47 Airspeeder is one of the most capable speeders in Battlefront II. It handles more like a starfighter than in the prievous game, and is able to hold its own against Imperial starfighters. It's main purpose is to act as air support for ground troops, such as strafing enemy ground targets. If an AT-AT is low enough on health, it can be tow cabled by the T-47. But this time, it’s no longer done automatically, the player has to fly around it to take it down, and it is harder than it sounds. No points are awarded for this, and it is unknown if that will be changed. Health and Movement Weapon Abilities *'''Afterburner: The Airspeeder's speed is temporarily increased and any missile locks will be broken. *'Laser Barrage': A rapid fire barrage will charge up and deal high damage. *'Heat Sink': The Airspeeder's primary weapon will not overheat for a short amount of time. Updates Trivia *According to the Star Wars Legends, the call sign Blue Squadron belongs to a squadron of T-47 that participated in the Battle of Hoth and eventually become the squadron of B-wings in the Battle of Endor. *The T-47 Airspeeder is currently the only air vehicle that belongs to the Rebels that can't be used in Fighter Squadron. *Although the T-47 air speeder does have a harpoon in the back, the gunner manning it is not seen. *The T-47 Airspeeder can't be used in Turning Point. Gallery Andreas-ezelius-andreasfougner-12.jpg Andreas-ezelius-andreasfougner-08.jpg Andreas-ezelius-andreasfougner-09.jpg Andreas-ezelius-andreasfougner-10.jpg Andreas-ezelius-andreasfougner-11.jpg Carl-palacios-swbf-carlpalacios-29.jpg Airspeeder-speeder.jpg SWBFII Airspeeder Icon.png|In-game icon for the T-47 Airspeeder in Star Wars Battlefront II. Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Vehicles in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Vehicles in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Air Vehicles in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Air Vehicles in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Vehicles